Differences
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Everyone has their differences, but can Tony and Ziva reconcile theirs? Set after Semper Fi. TIVA ONE SHOT.


_**A/N: Our water supply got cut off for some reason and I decided to write a fan fic about the same thing happening to Ziva. Hehe.**_

_**This happens after Semper Fi (a few days later, basically)**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Ziva held the phone to her ear, listening to the continuous ringing.

"Pick up the phone, Abby!" She shouted at the phone.

"This is Abby here, except it only sort of is as I can't get to the phone right now so I guess you'll have to call me on my mobile or at some other time so I'm really, really sorry and all but leave a message after the tone if you feel like it." Ziva rolled her eyes at the voicemail message and cut the call. She dialled McGee's number into the phone. It rang five times and she was about to give up when he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded quite breathless.

"McGee?" Ziva began to ask when a female voice in the background asked:

"Who is it Timmy?"

The voice belonged to Abby.

"Never mind, McGee." Ziva cut the call and sighed. She only had one more option left…

She pressed the familiar numbers onto the pad and pressed to call. The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Ziva?" The familiar voice was strangely comforting, in a way.

"This may sound very strange…" Ziva began, and the person on the other end of the line laughed. "But may I stay at your house tonight? Our water supply has been cut up-"

"Off." He automatically corrected her.

"Whatever." Ziva rolled her eyes. "And it will not be back on until tomorrow and so I have no water until tomorrow."

"Ah. Why didn't you stay with Abby? I would have thought I was your last resort." Ziva flinched at the words.

"Abby is with McGee." She intoned. "I'll sleep at work then shall I?"

She was about to cut the call when the voice stopped her.

"No, Ziva, you can stay. I just thought I would have been your last resort… what with Rivkin and all." Ziva blanched at the name.

"Do not mention him." She spat, feeling hot tears brimming in her eyes. She blinked fiercely. "And… thank you, Tony."

She put down the phone, with a half-smile on her face. Yes, she had to stay with the man who had shot Michael, but at least she had a play to stay that actually had running water.

She sighed, and picked up a backpack which carried an assortment of clothes and other things she would need for the night.

She closed the door to number 3558 and headed for her car.

After three rude hand gestures and one wrong way down a one way road, Ziva arrived at Tony's house. She glanced up at it, and bit her lip.

"Pull yourself together, David." She admonished herself, got out of her car and pushed the car door shut behind her. She resumed her "hard Mossad agent" look and approached the door.

The door bell rang, and Tony hurried to open it. He knew who it would be.

"Ziva." He opened the door, and smiled at her.

"Tony." She replied coldly.

"Please come in." He put a hand out to take her bag, but she ignored it.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay." She said, very formally. Tony tried not to let his regret and sadness at being treated with such an ice cold shoulder.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" He asked, wondering if she was going to keep up the façade all the time she was at his place.

"That would be nice." Ziva answered, and Tony led her up the stairs and into a small room that, surprisingly, had piles of books all over the floor. Ziva looked at Tony strangely.

"I do actually read." Tony glared at her. He knew what she was thinking. He was the 'womanizer' with absolutely no brain. People like DiNozzo didn't do something as trivial as _read!_

Ziva glanced at the authors, Jack Higgins, Chris Ryan, John Grisham, James Patterson, and Patricia Cornwell: crime novelists.

"Book of the Dead." She noticed the book by Patricia Cornwell. "That is a very good book."

"Abby gave it to me." Tony admitted, and noticed that Ziva did actually smile at that. "Did you want a drink? Wine? Tea? Water?"

"Just a tea, please." Ziva said, dumping her bag onto the bed.

"Not even a small glass of red?" Tony bribed. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Only if you are having one too." She finally replied, and Tony grinned.

"Do you want to come down? I was just watching CSI." He informed her, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay." She said, and followed him down the stairs.

Ten minutes later, they were positioned at opposite ends of the couch, wine glasses in their hands.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked, glancing around for a clock.

"Twenty to eleven." Tony replied, looking at his watch.

"I think I will… retire for the night." Ziva began to stand up, but Tony caught her hand.

"Sure you don't want to finish the episode?" He cajoled. Ziva sighed, and sat back down again.

"Fine." She agreed, and settled back into the couch.

The episode was just finishing and Tony glanced at Ziva. He really should have let her go to bed. She was now snoring loudly, fast asleep. Tony stood up and set down his now empty wine glass.

"Ziva?" He said, trying to wake her up. "Ziva?"

Ziva did not wake up, and Tony groaned. No way was he carrying her up the stairs…

When he got to the half-way landing, he stopped for a moment and leaned against the banister. For a slim woman, Ziva sure was heavy!

He staggered up the remaining stairs and into the spare room in which she was sleeping.

He tried to lay her down gently on the bed, so as not to wake her.

"Laila tov, Ziva." He whispered, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I am sorry about… Michael. I… I was jealous. I'm sorry. And I… I love you."

He turned to leave, when she suddenly spoke.

"I said not to mention his name again, Tony." Tony whirled around to see Ziva propped up on one elbow, staring at him intently.

"I should be going." Tony's cheeks had flushed a bright scarlet. She must have heard everything…

"Tony!" Ziva stopped him as he reached the doorway.

"Yes?" He turned to face her.

"Did you really mean what you just said?" She asked, and Tony stared down at the floor.

"Yes." He replied.

"And Tony, you were meant to be jealous about Michael." Ziva added, sadly. "That was why I did what I did. I never loved that bastard."

_**

* * *

A/N: Aaw, Tiva love! Yaay! I hope you liked it! Please review!**_

_**Eek! Exams tomorrow!!!! AGH!!!!**_


End file.
